Mario
Mario and Sonic at the New! Olympic Games is a game for the Wii U and 3DS. story modes Wii U opining movie: Mario and sonic and all the other players ar playing their events around them then Mario and Sonic begin doing all the events. 3DS story mode The Toads and Olympic Spirits were about to start the Olympic Games when Doctor Eggman and Bowser were thare talking about taking over the Olympics. The Toads stopped them. Bowser and Eggman said refused and they captured the olympic spirits and left with almost all the of the Toads. When Mario and Sonic got there, everything was a disaster but then they saw olyimpy, the 5th best olyimpic spirit. They also saw Toad and he thanked them and told them to do bobslegh and that he had one they could use, then the adventure began. Playble Characters Playble Characters for the Wii U All-Around Type *Mario *Luigi *Bowser Jr *Amy Rose *Blaze the Cat *marine speed type *Princess Daisy *Yoshi *Sonic the Hedgehog *Shadow the Hedgehog *Metal Sonic *lama power type *Bowser *Wario *DK *Knuckles *Vector the Crocodile *medarex skill type *Princess Peach *Waluigi *Tails *Doctor Eggman *Silver the Hedgehog *Toad Any Type Mii Baby mii Teen mii Parant mii 3DS Playable Characters Mrio team All-Around Type *Mario *Luigi *Diddy Kong Speed Type *Princess Daisy *Yoshi *Luma Power Type *Bowser *Wario *DK Skill Type *Princess Peach *Waluigi *Toad Sonic Team All-Around Type *Amy *Blaze *Marine Speed Type *Sonic *Shadow *Metal sonic Power Type *Knuckles *Vector *Medirex Skill Type *Tails *Doctor Eggman *Silver Enemies Bowser Bowser Jr Doctor Eggman Eggman Jr Dry Bowser Dry Bowser Jr Eggman Nega Eggman Nega Jr Tricksters Wari Walugi Mtal Sonic Metal Tails Metal Knuckles Challingers The Chimp Super Shadow Shadow Silver Sonic the Werehog Baby Mario Baby Luigi Baby Daisy Baby Peach Rosilina Events Athletics 100m 1000m 100m Hurdles 1000m Hurdles 4*100m Relay 4*1000m Relay Long Jump Tripple Jump Hammer Throw Discus Throw Javelin Throw Dream Discus Dream Long Jump Dream Tripple Jump Gunastics Uneven Bars Trampoline Rhythmic Ribbon Wall Climbing Dream Trampoline Dream Uneven Bars Dream Wall Climbing Swiming 100m Freestyle Team 100m Freestyle Water Polo Canoeing Canoe Sprint 1000m Canoe Sprint 10000m Dream canoeing Equestrian Show Jumping Horse\Pony Raceing Dream Equestrain Holdible Events Bdmintoin Beach Vollyball Table Tennis Shooting Fencing Super Fencing Dream Fencing Cycling Wii U events Dream Rafting Dream Trampioline Bowling Space Walk Dream Space Walk 3DS Events Dream Bowling Racing Dream Racing Random Events Sports Soccer Dream Soccor Basket Ball Dream Basket Ball Old Events Chariet Racing Nightmare Events Nightmare Race Nightmare Throw Nightmare Sport Nightmare Battle Nightmare Chariot Race Rivals Birdo 100m Relay Team 100m Relay Rematch Wii U Badmiton Beach Vollyball 3DS Blue Birdo Team 100m Relay Wii U Badmiton Beach Vollyball 3DS Dry Bones Table Tennies Dream Bowling 3DS/Wii U dry bowser dream long jump dream tripple jump wii U Dream Table Tennies BasketBall 3DS Dry Bowser Jr Basket Ball Dream Soccer 3DS King Boo Nightmare Chariot Race Wii U Dream Bowling Bowling 3DS Boo Dream Bowling 3DS Magikoopa Mountan Climbing Dream Mountian Climbing 3DS E-102 Gamma Nightmare Battle Wii U E-123-OMEGA Dream Sprint Dream Hurdles Wii U E-101 Beta Nightmare Race Wii U Jet Dream Discus Throw Hover Race Wii U Air Hocky 3DS Rouge Rybinioc Ribbion WiiU/3DS Wave Dream Spacewalk WiiU\3DS Category:Mario (series) Category:Sonic (series) Category:Games Category:Crossovers Category:Mario & Sonic (series)